I'll Do Whatever It Takes
by WWEBigeztFan
Summary: *re-make of "Say What You Need to Say" He believes that losers like him shouldn't be dating beautiful girls-but what happens when someone proves him wrong, and the person was HIS girlfriend?
1. Chapter 1

Blond hair in a pony tail and wearing just a casual outfit of grey sweat pants, a light pink t-shirt underneath a yellow _Bench _jacket and orange converse shoes, Haylie was ready for another Monday Night Raw, where she was forced to be in a three on one handicap match between Alicia, Maryse and Tori, well, she would beat them, right?

When she walked away into the arena, she automatically knew that her boyfriend wasn't there yet, why? Everyone that was currently in there wasn't annoyed yet, and she had a feeling that sooner or later, everyone would, definitely especially her. As soon as she entered the Divas locker room, the first thing that she saw was a head of black and red hair—looks like Talia has arrived on the WWE scene.

"Hey Hay." Talia said as soon as she spotted the Divas Champion. "What up?"

"Nothing much." Haylie said with a shrug. "Just the usual, winning my matches, getting annoyed by my boyfriend and your brother, and just living through life one day at a time, you know, the usual?"

"You still get annoyed by Alex?" Talia asked. Yeah, despite being the brother of Alex Riley, Talia isn't that annoying as a matter of fact, and that is a shocker to Haylie as soon as she noticed that.

"Hell yeah I do, I swear, if Mike left the WWE permanently for whatever reason, Alex could go be his replacement." Haylie said.

"I couldn't agree with you more." Talia said with a smile on her face as she heard the song _Teenage Dream _by Katy Perry.

"Oh that's me." Haylie said as she grabbed her iPhone. "Yo, you got Haylie."

"_Hey Haylie, it's Brina, can you do me a _huge _favour?" _Sabrina asked.

"Yeah sure, what is it?" Haylie asked.

"_After the show, can you baby-sit Faith for me, please?" _Sabrina asked.

"Why?" Haylie asked.

"_Well, I have some stuffs to do, and they don't allow us to bring our kids if we have anything, and Josh couldn't do it because, well, he's Josh, and you're the only person that came up on my mind for this, so, can you do this for your sister in law, please?" _Sabrina asked.

"Yeah sure." Haylie said.

"_Thanks, what's your room number 'gain?" _Sabrina asked.

"875." Haylie replied.

"_Sweet, I'll be there around seven-seven thirty to bring Faith and her necessities, and she really wants to see her aunt." _Sabrina said.

"Really?" Haylie asked.

"_Yeah, anyways, speak of the devil, I gotta feed Faith, see you around tonight." _Sabrina said as she hung up the phone.

"Who was that?" Talia asked.

"Oh, that was my sister in law, she wants me to baby-sit her daughter." Haylie said.

"She had a daughter? As a matter of fact, she was pregnant?" Talia asked.

"I swear you act like a blond sometimes." Haylie joked.

"Look who's saying that, you're an actual blond." Talia said back.

"And damn proud of it, now if you excuse me, I got to go get ready for a match." Haylie said before leaving the Washington DC native alone in the Divas locker room.

**.x.**

"This Divas three on one handicap match is scheduled for one fall, Introducing first, from Chicago, Illinois, Tori!"

Tori walked out to _Buttons _as she was wearing a turquoise skin tight tank top, white American Eagle short shorts and black knee high boots. Her brunette hair was in a high side pony tail and she was walking towards the ring, hearing the boos coming from the WWE Universe. When she walked into the ring, she heard one of her partners theme songs, who should really take the time to actually translate it.

"And her partner, from Montreal, Quebec Canada, Maryse!"

When Maryse made her usual entrance and when she was done with that, Alicia's theme song started to play.

"And her partner, from Port Verda Beach, Florida, Alicia Fox!"

When she made her entrance, _Take It Off _by Ke$ha started to play.

"And their opponent, from Long Island, New York, she is the Divas Champion, Haylie Trudel!"

She walked out to the ring doing her normal entrance to the fans cheering for her—huh, nice difference between the boos that they were throwing at Tori, Maryse and Alicia just a few minutes ago. When she walked inside the ring, the match started with Haylie and Tori.

**FF to the End**

When Alicia was in position, Haylie performed _Surgical Free _and got the one two three.

"Here is your winner, Haylie Trudel!"

After receiving the Divas Championship, the ref raised her hand in victory as she was smiling as she heard the cheers coming from the WWE Universe. When she made it backstage, she was met up with Mike.

"Hey babe." He said as he kissed her on the lips.

"Hey." Haylie said with a smile on her face. "Is there any appearances that I have to make with you or can I just go back to the hotel and possibly relax?" Haylie asked.

"You're supposed to go out with me when I have to be on commentating during the Bryan/Adam match." Mike replied. "But you don't have to if you don't want to, I guess."

"Eh sure, I would." Haylie said with a shrug.

**OoOoOoOoOo**

The match was one of the many good matches that Haylie has ever watch, but what she didn't like was how the ended turned out, it was basically Mike and Alex just basically attacking Bryan for like no apparent reason at all….or there was a reason and Haylie just couldn't remember—or care.

She was leaning on a turnbuckle, just watching the onslaught because she didn't wanna get involved with it whatsoever, and if she left, Mike would probably spazz at her for doing so so she decided to stay and just watch.

When Alex set up Bryan for the position of Haylie's _Surgical Free, _Mike was telling her to do the move, but Haylie wouldn't budge, but when Mike started to yell in her face about being a lousy girlfriend yada yada yada, Haylie just had enough, so she slapped him across the face and left the ring angry as hell. If Mike had a problem with her not hurting her friends on purpose than, he should suck it up like the man he truly was.

**.x.**

"Just to know, if Faith usually cries like how you usually cry, that's when she's hungry, when she's Vickie-screeching crying, that's when she's need changing, but when you add Vickie-screeching crying and over-dramatic crying, that's when she wants someone to just hold her." Sabrina said.

She was explaining to Haylie (who currently had Faith in her arms) on the rules for taking care of Faith.

"Her bedtime is when around 8:25 usually, but put her in earlier if she wants to, and I'll be back tomorrow to pick her up." Sabrina added.

"Alright, will do." Haylie said. "Have fun at whatever you have to do."

"I will, see ya." Sabrina said as she left.

"Hi Faith sweetie." Haylie said in a high voice that she only talked to little children in. "You still look cute since the last time that I saw you." She added as she sat on the nearest comfy thing, which was her bed and holding her niece in her arms.

_Knock, knock, knock_

"Come in." Haylie said as she saw her door opened and saw Bryan enter and close the door behind him.

"Hey." Haylie said with a some-what of a wave from her hand. "What's up?"

"Nothing much." Bryan replied as she went and sat next to the Punk Diva on the bed. "Just wanted to say thanks for not being a part of the attack that Mike and Alex was doing."

"Well, if I did end up breaking them two apart from you or whatever, I would either get hurt or get told to hurt you, so I just ended up just being a by-stander, before leaving, so, sorry for not getting them off of you." Haylie said with a small sad face.

"It's alright, I'd understand if you didn't want to get involved in something." Bryan said, before pointing to Faith and asking, "Is that a secret child of yours or something?"

"Well, I still don't even know if _I _even wanna a child myself, but this is my niece." Haylie said.

"Name?" Bryan asked.

"Faith." Haylie said.

"Cute name for a hopefully cute girl." Bryan said.

"Well, Sabrina is her mother so it would probably take most of the beauty from her." Haylie said with a shrug of her shoulders. "But I wouldn't be laughing a little bit when it somehow takes a little bit of beauty from me."


	2. Chapter 2

_The Next Day_

"Thanks for taking care of Faith for me last night Hay, was she trouble for you?" Sabrina asked.

Before they had to leave for the next city for RAW, the two WWE Divas were having a small quick business—and Sabrina was enjoying having Josh being tortured by Faith.

"Oh no problem Brina, and she was pretty silent." Haylie said.

"Seriously?" Sabrina asked. "Was someone with you that night because she's usually quiet when she's not near family." She added.

"Actually yeah she was." Haylie said.

"Who?" Sabrina asked. "If it was either Mike, Alex or both, I would proudly say that they're now her uncles." She added.

"No." Haylie said.

"Then who?" Sabrina asked.

"Bryan." Haylie replied.

"US Champ Bryan?" Sabrina asked.

"Yeah." Haylie said.

"Why was he there?" Sabrina asked.

"Something about thanking me for not joining Mike and Alex who was attacking him last night." Haylie said.

"Aww really?" Sabrina asked.

"How did that receive an aww?" Haylie asked.

"It just did." Sabrina said before hearing a vibration.

"Oh, that's me." Haylie said as she picked up her phone. "Yo, talk to me."

"_You still riding with me and Alex?" _Mike asked.

"Sadly yes, why can't I bring Talia with me?" Haylie asked.

"_Because you two will almost literally murder us." _Mike said.

"No we aren't." Haylie said.

"_I don't believe that." _Mike said.

"Whatever loser." Haylie said than hung up.

"Mike?" Sabrina asked.

"Yeah—he was just asking if I was still riding with him and Alex, nothing big." Haylie said.

"I wonder how you survive those." Sabrina said and pretending she was thinking.

"I wonder myself." Haylie said. "Um, Brina, can I tell you something?"

"Yeah sure, what's up?" Sabrina asked.

"Um, I think I'm starting to not have any romantic feelings for Mike anymore." Haylie said.

"Like what do you mean?" Sabrina asked.

"I think I might wanna break up with him." Haylie said.

"That's terrible, you guys make a cute couple." Sabrina said sadly.

"And I think I'm starting to have romantic feelings for someone else." Haylie stated.

"Who? Tell me the deets, but please, I hope to God that it ain't someone from Nexus." Sabrina said.

"Why?" Haylie asked.

"Because I'll murder you hundred fifty ways and make it look like an accident." Sabrina said with a sly smirk on her face.

"I'm glad to say that it ain't someone from Nexus." Haylie said.

"Alright good." Sabrina said. "Then who?"

Haylie wrote down the name on a napkin and passed it to Sabrina. "The reason why I wrote it on this napkin is because I don't know if someone that I don't wanna have this information, and yeah." Haylie said with a shrug of her shoulders.

"Oh yeah, I understand."

**.x.**

This car ride is _annoying, _the only thing that Haylie enjoys is that she gets to dominate the music—and basically she's allowing Alex to drive _her _actual car, just unless he doesn't crash it.

"So basically you just listen to Eminem, Ke$ha, Girlicious and Rihanna?" Alex asked because the latest songs that they'd heard Eminem's _Not Afraid, Stay Wide Awake _and _We Made You, _Ke$ha's _Butterscotch 2.0, Tick Tock, Your Love is my Drug, Dancing with Tears in my Eyes _and _Red Lipstick, _Girlicious' _Stupid Shit, Liar Liar, Like Me, Over You _and Rihanna's _SOS, Shut up and Drive, Rude Boy, Hard, Umbrella _and _Unfaithful._

"No, I listen to any type of artist that has a good beat." Haylie said. "I would like to give you the whole list of what artists that I listen to, but it'll make you fall asleep, which would make you crash my car, and then I would re-kill you." Haylie said.

"Would she really do that?" Alex asked Mike.

"Yeah—and she's serious about that because she tried to kill me." Mike said, who was in the back because to Haylie's estimation, would somehow crash the car from the passenger seat—hey, Haylie's very passionate about her car, and she cares about who would drive it besides her—and how Alex got that position—he'd (for some reason) whined and begged.

"How so?" Alex asked.

"While in Long Island, he was being mean to me because he was calling me a little chubby—and so since we were in the convient location of the rooftop, I'd pushed him off, suffered a little bit of internal bleeding and a bunch of broken bones." Haylie said with a smile on her face.

"Wow—you're like a blond red-head or something." Alex said.

"FINALLY! Someone agrees with me." Mike said with a huge smile on his face.

"Mizanin shut your mouth right now or I'll kick your teeth down the back of your throat." Haylie said.

"Fine, I'll shut up." Mike said.

"Dude, does she like, wear the pants in this relationship or something?" Alex asked before getting his arm slapped by the Punk Diva. "What, I was just asking a simple question, since when _I'm _getting most of this damn punishment?"

"Since now—got a problem with it?" Haylie asked.

"As a matter of fact, yes, yes I do." Alex said.

"Then suck it up buttercup." Haylie said.


	3. Chapter 3

_April belongs too coolchic79260_

As soon as the trio of Raw superstars and diva walked into the room, Haylie plopped her stuff around her, literally jumped to the nearest bed and started to play a game on her iPod.

"Since when do you get that?" Mike asked.

"Just now, got any problem with that?" Haylie asked, and before Mike got a chance to answer, she added, "Nope, great, perfect now you two go find yourselves a bed and we'll all be happy." Then heard _Tick Tock _and before she got a chance to answer the phone, Mike asked, "I swear you obsess over Ke$ha."

"Shut up." Haylie said as she finally answered the phone. "Yo, talk to me."

"_Hey Hay, what's up?" _April asked. Yeah, despite having close people hating each other, they are like the best of friends.

"Hey A, nothing much, just got in our room, why?" Haylie asked.

"_Well, Talia's just offered that us, you and Emma hanging out together or something." _April said.

"Sweet, what room you in?" Haylie asked.

"_475." _April said.

"Sweet, are we meeting the other two up or something?" Haylie asked.

"_Yeah, me and you would meet because we're in the same hotel, then we'll just meet the other two at a coffee shop that's near both hotels." _ April said.

"Sweet, I'll be over there in a few." Haylie said before hanging up, grabbing her iPod, getting off the bed and was about to leave the room but not before Mike asked, "Where you going?"

"What are you, my mother treating me like I was a sixteen year old?" Haylie asked.

"Yes." Mike said.

"Well, your and awful looking mom, anyways, I'm hanging out with your sister, Tal, and April, be back later." Haylie said as she was leaving the room.

_Few minutes later_

"Hey!" April said as soon as Haylie entered the room and threw a huge hug around the Punk Diva.

"Hi." Haylie said, hugging April back. When she let go of the hug, she grabbed her cell phone in her left jean pocket and said, "Let's go meet Mizanin two and Kiley two."

**.x.**

"Hey guys, sorry we were late, Miss Emma here decided to hog up the bathroom just doing her hair." Talia said as her and Emma just sat on the side opposite of Haylie and April.

"I have long hair, it needs to be done, unlike yours where you just need a fix and your done." Emma said, pointing at Talia's hair.

"Yeah because my hair's awesome." Talia said.

"Sounding cocky much Kiley?" Haylie asked.

"As a matter of fact Trudel, yes, yes I am." Talia said.

"So you're like your brother now, huh?" April asked.

"No—I'm _way _better than Alex." Talia said. "One—better looks, two—better theme music, three—better moves, and there is way more but I just want to stick to three for now." Talia said.

"Wow." Emma, Haylie and April said together.

"What?" Talia asked.

"Anyways—" Haylie started before seeing a cool car pull up in front of the window that they were near. "Oooh, I love the car."

"Wow, random." Emma said.

"I'm the most random girl ever." Haylie said with a smile on her face. "And damn proud of it."

The three other girls laughed before Emma saying, "That's our Haylie."


	4. Chapter 4

It was around six thirty, Haylie was back in her room from hanging out with her three friends, just watching TV when her cell phone was playing her own theme song.

"Yo talk to me." Haylie said.

"_Hey, we're still on for that hang out tonight or what I put it as?" _Bryan asked.

Haylie's eyes widened a little bit before replying, "If you thought I was going to stand you up or whatever I wasn't and the real reason is that I totally forgot."

She heard Bryan laugh on the other end before hearing him say, "_It's understandable, just meet me at 571 Pacific Avenue and wear something casual clothes incase if you were wondering."_

"Alright see ya then." Haylie said as she closed the phone conversation, got off of her bed and walked to her bathroom where she just straightened her hair and applied just light eye shadow and mascara. When she was done, she walked back to her suitcase and picked the outfit of a light purple sparkly halter top, black skinny jeans and short black ankle boots. After checking her appearance for a few minutes, she gave herself a thumbs up, grabbed her cell phone, and left the hotel room.

**Few Minutes Later**

When Haylie reached to where she was supposed to be where she was, she saw Bryan wearing a black dress shirt, black stone washed jeans and black converse shoes.

"Are you having dinner…" Haylie started, pointing to the restaurant. "…or going to a funeral?" She asked.

"What? Too dark or something?" Bryan asked as they entered the restaurant and ended up sitting in a booth.

"Well, a little, but it's actually really, really cute." Haylie complimented.

A few more minutes later, while they were eating and having a conversation, Bryan asked, "So how exactly did you and Mike end up going out?"

"Well, as soon as we were "dating" on screen and since Alison known that we were basically verbal fighting with each other, she wanted us to get come chemistry going on between us, and we did, and before the first season of NXT started, he'd asked me out and…yeah, been like that ever since." Haylie said with a sly shrug of her shoulders.

"Well, this would be rare for me to say something like this, but Mike is actually lucky." Bryan said.

"Uh…why?" Haylie asked.

"He's basically lucky to get a beautiful woman like yourself." Bryan replied.

"I'm beautiful?" Haylie asked.

"Yeah, no one ever complimented you on that?" Bryan asked.

"Besides my parents sometimes when I was growing up and a few guys calling me cute, but no one ever said that I was beautiful." Haylie replied with her head down.

She felt Bryan grab her right hand and said, "Well, let me be the first guy to say, Haylie, you are the most beautiful woman that I have ever encountered in my entire life."

Haylie lifted her head and smiled at the Washington native before saying, "Thanks, I really appreciate you saying that."

**.x.**

"So we're basically watching the sunset for a little while?" Haylie asked as her and Bryan was sitting on a cliff over-looking a river and the sun was currently just setting.

"Yeah, you like doing something like this?" Bryan asked.

"Yeah, and especially so if my father yelled at me for some stupid thing I did when I was growing up." Haylie started. "When he did, that I just go to the nearest cliff and watch the sun till it completely set, then I actually sleep there sometimes." Haylie said.

"Guessing you had a rough childhood?" Bryan asked.

"Well, if you count getting depression at thirteen, having parents yell at you sometimes for being a wreck on society, having friends bash at you behind your back, and having the highschool that your own sibling went to and everyone liking him but as soon as you go, everyone hates your guys." Haylie started. "So, if you want to count that as a bad childhood, then yeah, I had one." Haylie added.

"So you went from that to being a WWE Diva who's very successful?" Bryan asked.

"Yeah I have." Haylie said with a smile on her face as she was looking at the sun set, and feeling Bryan's arm wrap around Haylie's shoulders and Haylie placed her head on his shoulder.

'_We're just friends, this doesn't mean anything.' _Haylie thought, '_Right?'_


	5. Chapter 5

_Next Monday_

"You in action tonight?" Haylie asked Talia.

They were in the Divas locker room, along with April and Emma getting ready for they're respective matches.

"Yeah—I'm against Ashley." Talia said. "What about all of you guys?"

"I'm against Mars." Emma said.

"Eve." April said.

"Ah man you guys get the easy opponents." Haylie said.

"Why, who you facing?" April asked.

"Vanessa." Haylie said.

"Good luck in not getting injured." The three girls said together.

"Thanks." Haylie said. "And the good fact is that my match is basically the last match before the main event."

"Hey, aren't you in that rivalry with V or something?" Talia asked.

"Yes, and Alison said that it was supposed to end at Hell in a Cell." Haylie said. "In a hell in a cell match."

"Wow." April said. "You _are _extreme."

"Yeah well not extreme enough." Haylie said. "But hey, at least it keeps her brother and his gang out of the match for a while."

"Yeah, but what about tonight?" Emma asked. Haylie evil glared the Parma native before saying, "What? You never know if they would just show up."

**FF a few minutes**

"This Divas match is scheduled for one fall, introducing first from Manchester England, Vanessa!"

_Stricken _started to play as Vanessa, wearing a black shirt that ended at the bottom of her breasts, having a deep V-neck line, showing her cleavage, bright yellow boy shorts and black knee high wrestling boots. On her hands were black wrist-length fishnet hand warmers Vanessa made her way to the ring, then hearing the imfamous song that everybody in the WWE Universe knows and loves.

"And her opponent, from Long Island New York, Haylie Trudel!"

_Take it Off _started to play as Haylie walked to the stage wearing a bright pink tube top that just covered her breasts, green skinny jeans and fiery red converse shoes. Her blond hair was in a messy pony tail with her bangs covering her eyes as she ran down to the ring, slapping the fans' hands then slid into the ring.

**FF to the End**

Haylie Irish-whipped Vanessa to the nearest turnbuckle and did her finisher to get the one-two-three.

"Here is your winner, Haylie Trudel!"

The ref raised Haylie's hand in victory, but what she didn't know was that Vanessa somehow regain a little bit of consciousness as she rolled out of the ring, grabbed a steel chair, slid back in the ring and performed a facebuster onto the Punk Diva, and after that blow, Haylie was automatically holding her nose from the pain, and from what she can feel, that it was actually bleeding. 'I fucking hate this bitch' Haylie thought but what she didn't know was that she was in so much of a deep thought for whatever reason, and when she was brought back into reality was the air being sucked out of her.

As son was leaning on one side, her eyes was opened and she could see Vanessa and….Justin standing in the middle of the ring, smirking and grinning at the hurt Haylie. "I fucking hate you two." Haylie mouthed as she was holding her stomach and nose in pain.

**.x.**

"Am I alive?"

Haylie sat up on an infirmary bed—a place where she's been for a while now, holding onto her stomach and just realizing what the fuck was on her face.

"Amazingly yes, yes you are." Talia said. "Even though you have a bad accessory on your face."

"What the fuck do you mean?" Haylie asked, and received a mirror and which she had some sort of nose-broken mask thingy. "FUCK!" Haylie exclaimed. "I look like a freak!"

"No you don't." Talia said.

"Yeah I do." Haylie said as she jumped off of the bed, but had to hold it for support because she lost her balance.

"Where the fuck is Mike?" Talia asked.

"Not here tonight." Haylie said.

"Why?" Talia asked as she grabbed the Punk Diva and almost had to drag her out of the room.

"I couldn't catch what he was saying because I didn't even wanna know why the hell he wouldn't show up tonight." Haylie said.

"But—for the most part you survived your match." Talia said.

"Yep I did." Haylie said with a smile on her face.

**Next Day**

"What the hell happened to you?" Alex asked as soon as he saw the Punk Diva ever since last night.

"It's called, I got injured, what the fuck do you expect me to wear this?" Haylie asked as she pointed to what the hell was on her face. "A fucking Halloween costume?"

"Whoa, calm down Blondie." Alex said with his hands up in the air for defence, but only getting kicked in the shin by Haylie.

"I'm guessing that is an order to _not _piss you off in the morning." Alex commented.


	6. Chapter 6

"Haylie—um what the fuck happened to you?"

Emma and Haylie were out for a 'girls day out'—which usually means that Emma tries to convert Haylie to being prep—and it usually doesn't work out that well.

"Let's just say don't combine Vanessa and a steel chair. EVER!" Haylie said.

"Oh—I knew you would get injured somehow." Emma said, then randomly comments, "And Talia needs to pay me twenty bucks."

"What?" Haylie asked.

"Well me and Talia made a small bet concerning your match—seeing how long Vanessa would last without injuring you and I said not till after the ref raises her hand in victory—and yeah." Emma said.

After a shopping trip, they were sitting on a bench talking when Haylie was suddenly texting someone. "Who you texting?" Emma asked.

"Bryan." Haylie said.

"Why?" Emma asked.

"Can I talk to someone over text messages without a reason?" Haylie asked as she returned her attention to the phone.

_Saw what happened on RAW last nite—hope ur feelin better-Bryan  
Yeah—now I'm :-_|| _at V-Haylie  
Dnt wrry, you're nose wuld be healed nicely soon-Bryan  
But it makes me look like a freak…I have to wait a long time just to have the stupid thing on my face off-Haylie  
Despite that healing-thing on your face, you still look beautiful, how many times do I have to say it ?-Bryan_

"Hey Emz, can I ask you something?" Haylie asked.

"Yeah sure, what is it?" Emma asked.

"Have you ever been in a relationship with a guy, but you end up having feelings for another guy?" Haylie asked.

"Why, that's what you're dealing with?" Emma asked.

Haylie nodded yes, then Emma said, "So you're dating my brother, and you're falling for who?" Emma asked.

"Bryan." Haylie said, then saw the 'o' look on the Parma native's face. "What?"

Emma hugged Haylie then said, "Even though you're dating Mike, I think you and Bryan look cute together."

"How many times do I have to hear something like that before I have to murder them?" Haylie asked.

"A lot." Emma said. "Like fifteen billion times."

"Damn it." Haylie said before tossing her head back before saying, "And the sort of good part on my side is that I'm losing any romantic feelings that I used to have with Mike."

"Really?" Emma asked.

"Yes really Mizanin." Haylie said, having her eyes meet Emma's. "Do you know what to do if you were in this?"

"What the heck am I now?" Emma asked. "Dr freaking Phil?"

Haylie was silent before saying, "….yes."

"Well, if I was in your position, I would see how long you would carry out the relationship with Mike before you totally end it, then you go with Bryan." Emma said.

Haylie was silent before smacking Emma upside the head. "Ow." Emma started. "What the hell was that for?"

"Good plan and all, but one small little flaw." Haylie said.

"Which is?"

"I have no fucking clue if Bryan likes me back!" Haylie exclaimed.

"Whoa, Punkie calm down." Emma said. "You may never know, he may have feelings for you, but you're just to blond to realize it."

"Well, if he does, he's damn good at hiding them." Haylie said with a slight roll of the eye.


	7. Chapter 7

"So wait, wait, wait. Haylie _wants _to break up with Mike and wants to hook up with Bryan?" Talia asked.

Emma was in her room—wanting to tell (with Haylie's permission of course) Talia what the Punk Diva said to her earlier.

"Yeah—I was a little shocked as well." Emma said.

"Really?" Talia asked.

"Well, what I really did was hug her and said that her and Bryan make a cute couple." Emma replied.

"And that's a typical Emma thing to do." Talia said.

"I know, right?" Emma asked with a smile on her face.

"How are we going to tell April?" Talia asked.

"What do you mean?" Emma asked.

"Hay and A are like the best of friends—and what I usually see in movies and television is when a girl falls for her best friend's older brother, that friendship goes down the drain—and they end up turning into mortal enemies at the end." Talia replied.

"Want me to tell her?" Emma asked.

"Um yeah." Talia said as Emma got out her cell phone and called April.

"_Hey Emz, what's up?" _April asked as she picked up after the third ring.

"Hi April, um can I ask you something?" Emma asked.

"_Yeah sure, what's up?" _April asked.

"Well, what would you do if you somehow knew if Haylie suddenly loves Bryan the way she did for Mike early in their relationship?" Emma asked.

April was silent before saying, "_Well, I would be saying this if Haylie was single: I would set her up with Bryan myself."_

"Why?" Emma asked.

"_They are basically great for each other?" _April replied.

"You think so?" Emma asked.

"_Think so, girl I know so." _April stated.

Emma laughed before saying, "Well, I'd better let you go, see ya."

"What'd she say?" Talia asked as she saw Emma hang up her phone.

"Well, what would you get when you hear someone say, 'They're basically great for each other'?" Emma asked.

"I would take that as a yes." Talia replied.

"Exactly, that's how I would take it as." Emma said.

"But does Haylie still love Mike?" Talia asked.

"She said that she's losing romantic feelings for him, but I don't know if she changes her mind just like that." Emma said with a snap of her fingers.

"Yeah, what do you wanna do if Haylie suddenly develops _more _romantic feelings for your brother?" Talia asked.

Emma was silent for a few minutes later before stating, "Help April."

"Now what is your brain cooking?" Talia asked.

"Well, if Haylie gets more lovey-dovey feelings for my brother—we're going to help A somehow set Haylie and Bryan up." Emma said.

"You got a weird mind." Talia said.

"Hey, the Mizanins are specifically made for that—but that is more pointed towards Mike." Emma said.

"Yeah, I would agree." Talia said.


	8. Chapter 8

_Dream_

_It was supposed to be a normal Monday Night Raw—Haylie was going up against Tori for the number one contendership for the Unified Divas Champions LayCool, and before she even got inside the arena, she was being confronted by her boyfriend and her secret crush…and let's just say that someone is going to get hurt by the end of the whole thing._

"_Who the fuck do you chose Trudel?" Mike asked. "Me, or this loser."_

"_Stop." Haylie said. "First of all, Bryan isn't a loser alright, whoever can survive your annoyance and beat your ass deserves to be something, second of all, can you just drop the fucking subject already, God, I don't need to be thinking about stuff like this before my matches." Haylie said as she was trying to enter the arena when the Parma native grabbed her right wrist and forcefully turned her around so she was facing him._

"_You have to make your decision before you do anything else, even if that means you have to forfeit a match." Mike said, or actually hissed to her face._

"_Mike, lookit here buddy, I had enough of stuff like this coming from you for a fucking year now, and there is no way in God's green Earth that I'm going to tolerate it anymore." Haylie said with her usual bitchy attitude._

"_And you don't, only if you make that fucking decision." Mike said, back to his usual cocky, arrogant self._

"_Fine. Wanna know my decision?" Haylie asked._

"_What?" _

"_We're fucking through." Haylie said with some pep in her voice and let go of Mike's grip and tried to make her way into the arena for the second time, but Mike grabbed her forearm, double forcefully turned her around and when as if he was ready to punch Haylie in the jaw, Bryan ended up having Mike giving up the grip he had on his now ex-girlfriend and there was a brawl going on between the two superstars._

_After Haylie had to break up the brawl, Mike walked away and Bryan asked the Punk Diva, "Was he always like that towards you?"_

"_No, that was the first time he'd tried to put his hands on me like that." Haylie said. "But I'm glad we're through, I wanted to end it for the longest time."_

"_But—why didn't you end it sooner?" Bryan asked._

"_I just didn't have the guts to do it, I guess." Haylie said with a shrug of her shoulders and tried to walk into the arena for the third time, but she felt Bryan's hand on her shoulder and hearing him say, "Can I just say a few things before you have to go?"_

_Haylie turned around and said, "Sure."_

_Bryan sighed before saying, "I know that you have a match soon so I'll try to keep this very short." Then grabbed Haylie's wrist, slightly pulled her towards him and planted his lips onto hers. Haylie was shocked for a few minutes before returning the kiss._

_**Reality**_

Haylie jolted out of her bed, running a hand through her hair and whispering to herself, "What the hell?" Getting slowly out of her bed so she didn't have to wake up Mike and Alex and slowly made her way towards the bathroom where she turned on the bathroom light and splashed some cold water in her face. Few minutes later, she turned her attention to the clock that was on the counter, which was flashing _4:45AM _"First off, that's the earliest that I have ever woken up and second, when the hell did we get a clock in the bathroom?" Haylie whispered to herself as she was staring at the clock. "Well, I'll go out for some air or something." As she exited from the bathroom, silently put on her flats and exited the hotel room.

She managed to get to the lobby and sat on the couches near the entrance/exit of the hotel, looking down at her hands that had chips of bright purple and black nailpolish on them as she felt a presence beside her. She turned her head and saw that it was basically her bestest friend in this whole situation—and is also the person that is making her decide on who would be the better "soul-mate" for her.

"Why is it that you always find me whenever I'm alone or whatever?" Haylie asked.

"Eh, I don't know, I'm just that cool." Bryan said, which made Haylie laugh a little bit. "And I'm guessing that I'm a little bit of a comedian when it comes to you." He added.

"Everyone is a comedian when they try to make me laugh." Haylie said. "So you're not alone on that front."

"Everyone makes you laugh easy?" Bryan asked.

"Yeah—or maybe it's just because I'm that easily laughable, I guess." Haylie said with a shrug of her shoulders. "The worst time for me to laugh is when I'm watching a horror movie."

"Why is that?" Bryan asked.

"Well usually during one of those movies where there is a gruesome murder, and if I'm watching it in a theatre and if I laugh my ass off, I would get kicked out of the theatre and usually get banned for about two months."

This time, it was Bryan's turn to laugh a little bit. "Are you serious?"

"Yeah—that's how I know that I'm a laughable person." Haylie said with a smile on her face.

"Why are you up at like five o'clock?" Bryan asked, not realizing till now that she was up in the middle of the night.

"Couldn't sleep. Bad dream." Haylie said.

"What was it about?" Bryan asked. "If you don't mind telling me."

_Crap. _Haylie thought. _I can't tell him I had the dream where he kissed me right after I broke up with Mike. _So Haylie quickly made up a lie and said, "I was being chased by killer ninja penguins."

"Killer ninja penguins?" Bryan asked, ready to laugh for the second time.

"Yeah—I always had weird dreams." Haylie said. "Now why are you up this late?" She asked.

"Couldn't sleep as well, so I decided to walk around the hotel, now I ended up talking to a beautiful girl." Bryan said.

"How many times do you have to say beautiful before I get permission to hurt you?" Haylie asked.

"Well, billion times." Bryan said with a smile.

"You're lucky you're nice to me, otherwise I would've hurt you right here." Haylie said in a sort of threatening way.

"But I'm awesome enough _not _to have you hurt me?" Bryan asked.

"And that is the truth." Haylie said as she hugged Bryan and smiled for like the third-fourth time, she wasn't really keeping count.

Few moments later, Haylie let go of the hug and said, "Well, I should be getting back to my room." She said.

"Want me to walk you back?" Bryan offered.

"If you want?" Haylie asked as her and Bryan were walking to Haylie's room. When did, she said, "Well, see ya around." Then silently opened the door, silently stepped in the room and silently shut the door.

Leaning against the door, Haylie's mind was filled with thoughts, including this, '_Please, will someone please help me set up my fucking mind?'_


	9. Chapter 9

When Haylie woke up, it was one thirty in the morning and when she walked into the main room there was a note on the table and it said, _When you get this, we're traveling to the next city today, and since we both know that you like to sleep for like the whole day, we decided to drive to the next city, and Mike took the liberty to get all of your stuff, and left a change of clothes for today, so meet you at his car.  
-Alex_

Haylie tossed the note back on the table and saw that Mike had left out her favourite silver sparkly tube top, yellow skinny jeans and orange flip flops. When she changed, she grabbed her iPod, walked downstairs to the parking lot where she saw Mike and Alex waiting for her. "Took long enough sleepy head." Mike said as he ruffled Haylie's hair a little bit and got in the passenger seat, and Alex took the liberty to drive, so that left Haylie to sit in the back…yeah, more sleep room!

"Oh shut up Mizanin." Haylie commented as she climbed into the back and pulled out her iPod to listen to her music, since this week, it was either her music or be forced to listen to rock—and she would be listening to her iPod, and texting Emma.

_You already going 2 the nxt city?-Emma  
Yeah—and sadly I don't get to dominate the music since we're taking Mike's car—Haylie  
Ouch—that must suck :(-got your iPod with you?-Emma  
Yeah luckily (:, I should try to convert Mike into liking my music—Haylie  
And that would fail epically because of the fact that he doesn't like anything that ain't associated with rock—Emma  
Damn it! Why did I get a BF that hates my type of music?-Haylie  
IDK—I was bout to go down the path of 'you two love each other'-Emma  
Well, yeah that part to—so who you traveling with?-Haylie  
Talia, April & Bryan…and I'm guessing you're traveling with Mike and Alex?-Emma  
Bingo…and now I'm bout to LMFAO-Haylie  
Y?-Emma  
Well, the CD that Mike has playing basically has like twenty of my songs, back to back-Haylie  
Did you do that on purpose?-Emma  
NO! I swear I didn't, it was my bro Josh-Haylie  
Y him?-Emma  
Does it look like I no what my own brother does?-Haylie  
Nope, and anyways, I'm being "volunteered" to drive, and T, A and B all say HI!-Emma  
Tell 'em I said hi back (:-Haylie_

Haylie put her phone in her pocket and leaned her head on the window as she heard Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum talk about something that Haylie didn't bother wanting to know what the fuck they were talking about, until her phone started to vibrate again. She took it out and saw that it was a text from Bryan and which that put an automatic smile on her face.

_Hey, what's up?-Bryan  
Nothing much, somehow surviving between Mike and Alex, u?-Haylie  
Same, also somehow surviving a car full of girls-Bryan  
LOL-I'd rather be in a car full of girls then Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum xD-Haylie  
Yeah, I'm still wondering how you do that everyday-Bryan  
I somehow do it, and I end up surviving :D-Haylie  
Do u always like to use smiley faces?-Bryan  
Why? If it's annoying, I'll stop :P-Haylie  
Nah, don't, I think they're cute when you use them-Bryan  
Awwhee :), really? (: (L)-Haylie  
Yeah, and I swear we act like we're already BF/GF-Bryan  
You just noticed that now ?-Haylie  
Honestly, yes, yes I did (:-Bryan  
LOL :D Same here-Haylie_

"Haylie, who the heck are you texting that keeps you glued to the phone twenty four seven?" Mike asked, automatically noticing his girlfriend on her phone yet again.

"Josh." Haylie said.

"And you smile and blush everytime you text him?" Mike asked.

"Yeah because he always had that effect on me." Haylie said.

"He's your brother, and he always make you laugh and blush?" Alex asked.

"Yes he did, is there a problem with that?" Haylie asked.

When Mike and Alex didn't respond, Haylie's eyes darted back down to her phone.

_Do u want to do anything when we get 2 the next city?-Bryan  
Yeah-I'd heard that there's a movie marathon at a theatre somewhere, maybe we could go to there?-Haylie  
You know the genre of the movies that r playing?-Bryan  
I think horror-Haylie  
R u sure you're not going 2 laugh and get us kicked out?-Bryan  
Ever since I told you, you're so going to annoy me with that, right?-Haylie  
Yep :D-Bryan  
So, u up for it, IF I don't laugh?-Haylie  
Yeah sure-Bryan  
I'll text you the deets (:-Haylie_

As Mike pulled into a gas station and Mike was getting gas for the car and Alex was getting whatever, Haylie lifted her feet so that the head rest for the seat in front of her was between the two feet and continued to text Bryan, until the two idiots came back and one told her that she was going to drive for a while.

_I got 2 go drive now :(-TTYL?-Haylie  
Yeah, or wait, more specifically, see you later (: (L)-Bryan  
Oh whatever, I'll be contacting you somehow-Haylie_

"You driving or what?" Mike asked.

"Yes, it's called, 'relax, shut your mouth and learn to get some patience,'." Haylie said as she tucked her phone in her pocket and took over the driver's seat.

"Can you just do us a favour?" Mike asked.

"What?" Haylie asked.

"Just don't murder us." Mike said.

"Oh whatever loser." Haylie said as they started driving somewhere.


	10. Chapter 10

_Me: Just to let everyone know, the songs that are used in this chapter are: Until the Day I Die by Story of the Year, Unfaithful by Rihanna and Into the Night by Nickelback_

**.x.**

_**Until the day I die  
I'll spill my heart for you  
Until the day I die  
I'll spill my heart**_

**.x.**

Well, Haylie and the crew managed to get to the next hotel safetly….and alive as Mike would love to put it as every second, and Haylie was currently in the bathroom getting ready for another night out with Bryan, but what made her stop straightening her hair was what Mike was saying to Alex just on the other side of the door.

"_Alex, do you ever think that Haylie could be cheating on me_?" Mike asked.

_Oh fuck, please don't let him know _Haylie thought quickly as she pressed her ear up against the door to hear the conversation.

"_No, of course not, even if I knew her since NXT season two, I could automatically tell that she was a keeper to any guy." _Alex said.

_Wow, why the fuck is he acting like this, maybe he somehow knows and is trying to defend my case somehow _Haylie thought as she continued straightening her hair.

**Outside the Bathroom**

"I know that, it's just cause, she's been out more, and even though she tells me that it's with her friends, I just have a feeling that she would be cheating on me_." _Mike said.

"Mike, will you just listen to me for once." Alex said, getting the Awesome One to look him straight in his eyes. "Even though I knew Haylie for like a few months, and from what I'd collected is that she a nice girl that wouldn't cheat on anyone for anything, doesn't matter if it's for money, or if it's for some form of love, if she's with a guy that she loves with all of her heart and fucking soul, she wouldn't cheat, you understand?" He asked.

"Yes I understand."

"Wait, more specifically do you _believe _me that I'm telling the fucking truth about your girlfriend?" Alex asked.

"Yes I believe you."

_Let's hope so_

**.x.**

On her way to the theatre, Haylie's head was filled with thoughts about what she'd heard earlier while she was getting ready, would she really be cheating on Mike? When they first met, he'd brought the true happiness out of the Punk Diva, sure she was happy once in a while, but, truly, Mike brought out the _real _happiness out of her…

…and the song on the radio that brought her back to reality was really ironic for the situation that she was sadly in at the moment.

_**I don't wanna do this anymore  
I don't wanna be the reason why  
Everytime I walk out the door  
I see him die a little more inside**_

_**I don't wanna hurt him anymore  
I don't wanna take away his life|  
I don't wanna be a murderer**_

And just to think, Haylie used to like the song _Unfaithful, _but now, she turned off the radio and just drove in silence. For this, she was wearing a hot pink and black corset tank top, white ripped skinny jeans and knee high black ankle boots. Her blond hair was ruffled a little bit. When she got to the theatre, she got out of the car and met up with Bryan, who was wearing his back converse shoes, blue stone washed jeans and a white plaid shirt—huh, at least it ain't funeral attire for this one.

"At least you ain't wearing funeral attire this time." Haylie said with a little laugh as she met up with the US Champion.

"And what is up with you wearing skinny jeans everywhere you go?" Bryan asked as they entered.

"Hey, skinny jeans are the only type of jeans I own, and I hate the other jeans that they have for women so yeah." Haylie said with a shrug of her shoulders. "So you ended up knowing what the movie marathon that they're playing?"

"I think it's zombie movies." Bryan replied, which made Haylie smile like a little kid on Christmas. "I'm guessing you love zombie movies?" Bryan asked.

"Hell yeah I do." Haylie said. "But there is a certain zombie movie that scares me still." She added.

"Which is?" Bryan asked.

"The Return of the Living Dead." Haylie replied.

"You wanna know the ironic part is?" Bryana asked.

"What?" Haylie asked.

"That's one of the movies that's playing." Bryan said, then Haylie got automatically scared. "Is that movie first?" Haylie asked.

"I think second." Bryan said, and Haylie was still scared. "What's first?" Haylie asked.

"Zombieland."

Haylie automatically calmed down and said, "Sweet," Then had a smile on her face.

**.x.**

After the zombie movie marathon, the dup left the theatre at around one thirty in the morning and she was _still _shaking after the movies.

"Thought you'd like these types of movies?" Bryan asked, noticing the Punk Diva's shakes.

"I do—it was just a few that scared the crap out of me, and by the way, sorry for squeezing the hell out of your arm, I think I'd lost the blood flow going through it." Haylie said with an apologetic smile on her face.

"It's alright, just unless you didn't break my arm." Bryan said.

"I don't a five foot three woman would break a guys arm." Haylie said with a roll of her eyes. When they reached Mike's car (how she somehow sneaked out of the hotel parking lot to get here) and asked, "Did you bring your car here?"

"Took a taxi." He replied.

Haylie rolled her eyes again before saying, "You're riding with me obviously." She said as she opened the door for him before going over to the drivers side.

The ride was pretty silent for the whole way to the hotel, the only thing that was making noise was the radio that was playing a song that was Haylie's most favourite song ever;

_**Like a gift from the heavens, it was easy to tell  
It was love from above that could save me from hell  
She had fire in her soul it was easy to see  
How the devil himself could be pulled out of me**_

_**There were drums in the air as she started to dance  
Every soul in the room keeping times with her hands**_

"So, I wanted to tell you something…" Bryan started.

"Yeah, what's up?" Haylie asked.

"Well, um, just forget it." Bryan said as he automatically sort of gave up.

"No, tell me." Haylie said as she pulled up in the parking lot of the hotel.

"Well, I—" He got cut off by a tap on the door, which Haylie jump in her seat, then turned around and saw the person that she didn't really wanted to see, and she probably made a stupid mistake by rolling down the window, and hearing this sentence, "Why are you hanging out with this loser at two in the morning?"

Looks like the truth or truths might be getting leaked one way or another when you're being the center of attention between one of your best guy friends and you're now pissed off boyfriend.

"_**The hardest thing to do is watching someone you love love someone else."**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**I listen to her heart because it plays my favourite song**_

**.x.**

"Care to explain?" Mike asked as Haylie and Bryan exited the vehicle and walked to the Parma native.

"Oh, it's called we just went to the movies, no big deal." Haylie said.

"Or." Mike started. "It's called I got a girlfriend that loves to cheat on me with a low-life loser." Mike said.

"Hey, he's not a loser alright, one, whoever's a champion is not a loser, second he is one of the most sweet, nice, caring guy that I've ever met." Haylie said.

Mike looked at Bryan and asked, "Hey Bry, is she just saying that because she's _really _nice, or just saying that because she bangs you every chance she gets when I'm not around?" When he turned his attention back to the Punk Diva, her face was beet red. "Did I get the truth or did I get the truth?"

"Wanna know the truth?" Haylie asked, pissed off as ever.

"What? You went from wanting to bang me to definitely banging a loser?" Mike asked.

"No, that's not it, the truth is: That you're an inconsiderable person who should really get your own life." Haylie stated as she walked away from the Awesome One. Before she got halfway to the hotel doors, Mike yelled, "Hey Trudel, don't forgot your one night stand, oh wait, scratch that, your week night stand."

"FUCK OFF MIZANIN!" Haylie yelled as she flipped him off and entered the hotel.

When she entered the room and slammed the door, that automatically caught Alex's attention and he asked, "What's wrong Haylie?"

"Well the idiot that you went and called your NXT season 2 Pro suddenly went bi-zerk on my ass." Haylie replied then entered the bathroom to take a nice, hot relaxing shower, and hopefully take out all of her anger on Mike whenever he comes back in the room.

When Haylie exited the bathroom, she was currently wearing her PJs which consisted of a white wife-beater and black boyshorts, she'd noticed that Mike was back in the room, having an apologetic look on his face.

"Look, if you're gonna apologize to me, I'm not gonna forgive you." Haylie said as she climbed into her bed and fell asleep.

**.x.**

The next day Haylie woke up peacefully….and actually in the morning this time, exactly ten o'clock. She got out of her bed, noticing that Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum were still sleeping, then which Haylie walked into the bathroom to get ready for the day, which consisted of her wearing a light pink Aeropostale shirt (she had nothing to wear, no harm in that), black skinny jeans and hot pink fuzzy slippers. She slipped out of the bathroom and out of the room to get herself some food in her stomach.

When she made it to the lobby of the hotel, she looked like she was the only one there so she walked into the café and gotten herself some pieces of food and sat at a booth in a very far corner and started to eat and leaned her head against the window.

"Um, this spot taken?"

Haylie snapped back to reality at the sudden voice that brought her back to reality. She looked at the corner of her chocolate brown eyes too see Bryan standing at the one side of the table.

"You could sit here I don't care." The Punk Diva said with an added sigh as Bryan sat across from her.

"What's got you all sad?" Bryan asked, referring to the sudden sadness coming from Haylie.

"It's what Mike said last night." Haylie said.

"Your letting that loser's words get to you?" Bryan asked.

"It's just not basically that." Haylie stated.

"What do you mean?" Bryan asked.

"He's been saying stuff along that line two months into the relationship, but he'd never did that publicly." Haylie said.

"What exactly did he say?" Bryan asked. "If you don't mind saying it."

"You are so ugly when you were born the doctor said 'I'm gonna drop it, if it falls is a rat, if it flies is a bat', your parents made a mistake and it's name is Haylie Trudel, you're so fake that Barbie is more real than you, is that your face? Or did your neck just threw up, if you really want to know about mistakes ask your parents, out of 100,000 sperm, you were the fastest, shut up, you'll never be the man your mother is, you must have been born on a highway cause that's where most accidents happen and the most emotional one, your birth certificate is an apology letter from the condom factory." Haylie replied before pushing away her plate, plopping her head on the table and started to lightly cry her eyes out.

When Haylie lifted her eyes, Bryan was beet red with anger bottling up inside him. "How the hell can you stay with a guy like him who throws insults at you like twenty four seven?" He asked.

Haylie lowered her head and replied, "I'm still trying to figure that out." Then felt Bryan's hand on the top of her head and him saying, "This is going to get stopped, I'm not going to let him basically destroy you from the inside out."

Haylie lifted her head for the second/third time and said, "Really?"

"Would I ever turn my back on my best friend?"

_**I've got your back & you've got mine, I'll help you out anytime. To see you hurt, to see you cry, makes me weep and wanna die. I'll be right here till the end because you're my best friend**_

**.x.**

It was Monday yet again, and Haylie was getting ready for the event when Alison Bernier lightly on the door, and entered the room.

"Hi Haylie." Alison said. "I've got the script for tonight's show." And handed her the script.

"So basically this week again I have to be the pretty valet for Mike and Alex?" Haylie asked.

"Well part way yeah." Alison said with a shrug of her shoulders.

"What does that mean?" Haylie asked.

"Well, you should read it, but you would be going out to the ring with Mike and Alex, then realizing that he has a tag match with Bryan and a partner of his choosing—and when "no one" shows up, Mike would be going up all in his face about no one shows up, you'll grab the mic from his hands stating that you're his partner, the match goes on, and yeah, and whatever goes on goes from there." Alison said.

"So does that mean that romantic storyline between Mike and myself is like…ruined or something?" Haylie asked.

"Well, I'll see." Alison said then left.


	12. Chapter 12

_Beginning of Raw_

… "And what happens every Monday night? Daniel Bryan get embarrassed by the Miz."

It was the beginning on Monday Night Raw, and the Awesome One was cutting another promo about how "lame" Bryan was, and Haylie was looking like a by-stander again this week, and her attire was consisting of a black wife-beater, black skinny jeans and white converse shoes. Her blond hair was in a side pony tail and she was currently leaning against a turnbuckle that was near Alex.

"And on tonight's episode of 'Daniel Bryan gets a beatdown', he's bringing along a tag team partner to join in on the fun, so come one come all and watch a beatdown because I'm the Miz…and I'm—" He got cut off by Bryan's theme as he was walking down the ramp, and Mike was saying, "What is that? That's your big interruption? You and your little Superman music? You have got to be kidding me. So, Daniel Bryan who's it gonna be? Who's going to be your partner tonight? Who are you even friends with, that would even know the first clue on how to compete with me? Because Daniel, you have to realize, that I'm the Miz, and I'm—"

_There's a place downtown  
Where the freaks all come around  
It's a hole in the wall  
It's a dirty free for all_

Mike and Alex had shocked looks on their faces as they realized who's theme song was playing. Haylie walked up to Mike, grabbed his microphone and said, "Looks like he's found a partner who is also his friend, and who definitely knows the first clue on how to compete with you, all in the form of this Punk Diva." Then heard the fans cheer as Bryan made his way inside the ring for the match to start.

**FF to the End**

Bryan was basically dominating the match while facing Mike, but trying to perform the LeBelle Lock, Mike ended up pushing Bryan into Haylie, making the Punk Diva fall off of ringside and onto the ground, and which then Mike performed _Skull Crushing Finale _to get the one two three.

"Here are your winners, The Miz and Alex Riley!"

**.x.**

Sitting on one of the crates around the arena, Haylie was writing in her notebook/journal with her lucky fuzzy purple pen and sipping on a bottle of water, when she felt someone beside her and say, "You actually fight really good."

Haylie closed her notebook, turned towards the person and said, "You'd _never _saw me fight before? Not even when I had those Pro verses Rookie matches on NXT?"

"Nope—well, I wanted to, but whenever I get a chance to watch, it's either over or something else started." Bryan replied.

"Oh—then try to get it when it starts." Haylie replied, fixing up her pony tail, and making sure that there is a little strand that's in front of her face. "And I've noticed that you really got a hard head."

"Huh?" Bryan asked.

"Because of the whole Mike pushing you into me before him pulling the Skull Crushing Finale, you freaking made my ribs tender." Haylie said, and sounded like she was wining or something as she was holding on to the said, ribs.

"Maybe it's because you got brittle ribs or something." Bryan offered before getting his arm smacked by the Punk Diva. "What?" He asked.

"Ain't my fault that I had freaking dodgeballs hit that area ever since I was seven and they were like that ever since." Haylie said.

"So you'd basically just agreed to my statement?" Bryan asked.

Haylie thought about it before saying, "…shut up." They're interesting conversation was interrupted by her cell phone. "Yo, talk to me."

"_What the fuck was up with that match?" _Mike asked.

"What the hell do you mean?" Haylie asked.

"_Oh you know what I mean? How could you help such scum like Bryan?" _Mike asked.

"Look, we're probably—"

"_Probably what? Probably going to tell me the real truth?" _Mike asked.

"What fucking real truth?" Haylie asked.

"_That's you're cheating me on Bryan." _Mike said.

"Oh no, not this again." Haylie muttered before saying, "Look, we've been over this, we're just fucking friends, that's it!"

"_Oh really, that's not what I've heard him say to his sister yesterday." _Mike taunted.

"What the fuck does that mean loser?" Haylie asked, suddenly feeling like she's not going to believe the Parma native in whatever the fuck he is going to say.

"_Well, what I heard him say to her yesterday is, and I quote, 'Even though Haylie is already in a possible happy relationship, I _**really **_love her, I'd always had when I'd started out on NXT, and I always will'. Now do you believe your statement 'we're just fucking friends, that's it really matter now?" _Mike asked.

Haylie automatically hanged up her phone, turned to the Aberdeen native and asked, "Do…do you love me?"


	13. Chapter 13

_*Song used: Never Gonna Be Alone-Nickelback*_

"What?" Bryan asked.

"Did you tell April that you'd love me?" Haylie asked, trying to keep her temper in control, and luckily it always worked when she was around Bryan….while others (*cough* Mike *cough*) aren't so lucky.

This time, nothing came out of Bryan's mouth.

"Look, I just got a call from Mike, sort of explaining to me that you said to April that you'd loved me ever since you started NXT." Haylie said. "So, I just wanna know if you were telling the truth, which would make me know that Mike was telling the truth, and if he was, then I wouldn't smack him for lying to me." Haylie said.

Bryan was hesitant before he answered, "Yeah, I was telling the truth when I said to April that I do love you."

This time, it was the Punk Diva was silent.

"Annnnnnnnnddd I knew it was bad to say it in front of your face." Bryan said, looking at the ground.

Haylie placed her chipped manicured hand on his shoulder and said, "No it wasn't."

"Yeah it was, I know you don't feel the same for me, so it was basically useless for me to say it." Bryan replied.

"No it wasn't, wanna know why?"

"Why?" Bryan asked.

Haylie removed her hand and replaced it with her head, smiled and then said, "I love you to."

"Really?" Bryan asked.

"Yeah—it was when NXT started, but I didn't wanna say anything because one, we didn't knew each other well then and second, I didn't know if you were going to get eliminated, so I just kept it inside me." Haylie replied. "Why didn't you tell me when you felt the same way towards me?" Haylie asked.

"Well, it has something to do with the facts of: I didn't know you as long, I soon figured that you were dating Mike and three, if you _were _single, I thought that being a young successful Diva wouldn't date some loser." He replied.

"Well yeah, _any _loser I wouldn't date, but if it's someone like you, or you _you, _then yeah I would." Haylie said as she got off. "Well, I better get going, see you around." Then walked away somewhere along the arena…

**.x.**

…and that someplace was outside the door as she pulled on a _Bench _sweater and was sitting with her knees up to her chest in deep thought. _So let me get the facts straight, I'm dating someone that I'm still trying to figure out if I still love him or not, and then enters my best guy friend, where I basically love him, and he loves me back…_Haylie trailed off as she was looking at the cars that was surrounding her, then banged her head against her knees. _Someone either help me with this situation, or kill me with helpfulness. _Then decided to block her head, she decided to listen to her iPod, and put it to a random song, not knowing that it was a song that she didn't really wanted to listen to the song, but her mind wanted her to listen to it.

_**Time, is going by, so much faster than I  
And I'm starting to regret not spending all of here with you  
Now I'm wondering why I've kept this bottled inside  
So I'm starting to regret not selling all of it to you  
So if I haven't yet, I've gotta let you know**_

_**You're never gonna be alone from this moment on  
If you ever feel like letting go, I won't let you fall  
You're never gonna be alone, I'll hold you 'til the hurt is gone**_

_**And now, as long as I can, I'm holding on with both hands  
'Cause forever I believe  
That there's nothing I could need but you  
So if I haven't yet, I've gotta let you know**_

_**You're never gonna be alone, from this moment on  
If you ever feel like letting go, I won't let you fall  
When all hope is gone, I know that you can carry on  
We're gonna see the world out, I'll hold you 'til the hurt is gone**_

_**Oh, you've gotta live every single day  
Like it's the only one, what if tomorrow never comes?  
Don't let it slip away, could be our only one  
You know it's only just begun, every single day  
Maybe our only one, what if tomorrow never comes?  
Tomorrow never comes**_

_**Time is going by so much faster than I  
And I'm starting to regret not telling all of this to you**_

_**You're never gonna be alone from this moment on  
If you ever feel like letting go, I won't let you fall  
When all hope is gone, I know that you can carry on  
We're gonna see the world out, I'll hold you 'til the hurt is gone**_

_**I'm gonna be there always  
I won't be missing a word all day  
I'm gonna be there always  
I won't be missing a word all day**_

And that wasn't a good song for the Punk Diva to listen to because as soon as that song was over, her head was on her knees, slowly having tears fall down her eyes. "Love stinks." She breathed out before literally crying.


	14. Chapter 14

The show must've been over when the door was opened and out stood Emma as she looked to the bottom left corner to see a crying Haylie, so, since she was a good friend, she sat beside her, rubbed her shoulder, kindly took out one of her earphone, hearing the song _Hero _by Skillet and asking, "What's wrong Punkie?"

Haylie lifted her head and turned it so she was facing the younger Mizanin and whisper. "I don't know…"

"Don't know what?" Emma asked.

"I don't know who to chose." Haylie replied.

"Choose for—" Emma cut herself off at the realization of what Haylie was implying. "Oh—well, what do you exactly exactly mean?"

"Well, Mike is technically my boyfriend in all of this, and half the time he treats me like garbage, and the other half he treats me life a queen, but with Bryan, he treats me like I'm a goddess twenty four seven, plus he's basically everything that I find in a guy and I just…" Haylie couldn't complete her sentence as she continued crying.

"Hay, you're just overwhelmed right now. Wait, you rooming with Mike and Alex right?"

Haylie nodded _yes._

"Hold on." Emma said as she got out her phone and dialled her brother's number.

"_Yeah Em?" _Mike asked after the second ring.

"Listen, do you mind if Hay rooms with me for the night?" Emma asked.

"_Why?" _Mike asked.

"What are you, a cop? Anyways, do you mind?"

"_No."_

Emma hung up before she let her older brother got a chance to reply, and she said to Haylie, "Look you're rooming with me tonight, I'll try to make it all better Hay."

"Yeah, try is a good word to describe it." Haylie muttered.

**.x.**

It was around three thirty in the morning, Emma was sound asleep in her bed, but Haylie was wide awake, sitting on the bed that she was currently using and was writing in her personal notebook that she usually doesn't let people use—unless they literally need to.

…_like really, WTF should I do? I'm dating a guy that half of the RAW roster things we're "soul-mates" or something, but then I got Bryan who is like my best guy friend, who we both love each other, and if at least one person hears about it, and would spread to the whole locker room they would probably say that we're cute together or what not -.- . Anyways, who should I pick? The guy that I instantly "clicked" or whatever it's called, or the guy who cares about me as much as my freaking brother does?_

_I'm so freaking confused…I wish anyone could help, but I got to face this situation on my own, just as I was raised to do._

She closed the notebook, put it on the nighstand, shut off of the lamp and went to sleep.


	15. Chapter 15

Haylie was the first to wake up between her and Emma as she made her way to the bathroom and looked herself in the mirror and saw big, red puffy eyes, reminding her about what she did last night, which was something that she didn't wanna relive—_EVER! _After looking at herself for a good five-ten minutes she went and took a shower to get ready for the day.

When she was done, she emerged from the bathroom wearing a light blue _Hurley _t-shirt, white sweat pants and black fuzzy slippers, and laid on the bed, just looking up at the ceiling for no apparent reason whatsoever because she was bored out of her mind and she had nothing else better to do, that was, until she saw Emma wake up.

"Morning bird today, I guess?" Emma asked groggily as she sat up in her bed, looking at the Punk Diva.

"No—I just didn't wanna sleep." Haylie said.

"Well, alright then, I'll just go take a shower." Emma said while yawning and entered the bathroom.

While Emma was in the bathroom, Haylie continued looking at the ceiling, but mixing throwing a mini bouncy ball to the mix as she was bouncing it off the ceiling—and also having that same ball hit her in the eye a few times, and when Emma emerged from the bathroom, Haylie asked, "Whatya wanna do because I'm _extremely _bored."

"How bored?" Emma asked.

"I ended up accidentally hitting myself in the eye with a bouncy ball alright, how bored could you get?" Haylie asked.

"Yeah that's bored, and I dunno, just do….whatever." Emma offered with a shrug of her shoulders.

"Well, we could hang at a park that's near the hotel." Haylie offered.

"What are you, ten?" Emma asked.

"I don't see you coming up with any freaking ideas." Haylie said.

"Good point." Emma replied.

**.x.**

"We're under a tree, I'm doing nothing at all, while you're reading some sort of novel, using one of my brother's _many _expression, you are now a classified nerd." Emma stated.

"I am not a nerd." Haylie said defending her case. "Even though I love to read, that does not mean that I'm a nerd." She added.

"What grades did you get in school?" Emma asked.

"D's and a few F's." Haylie replied.

"Yeah you're not a complete nerd." Emma said. "You're still a nerd, but not a complete nerd." She added.

"Shut up, I'm not a nerd." Haylie said, defending her case as she smacked the Parma native on the arm with the book.

"Ow—why did you have to smack me with a hard cover book?" Emma asked, or more tather complained.

"Because I can and I'm cool like that." Haylie said with a smile on her face.

"I wonder how I'm friends with you." Emma said as she was rubbing her arm. "And plus I'm wondering where you got that book."

"I'm friends with you because of Mike and the Internet." Haylie replied.

"Yeah—gotta kill him at somepoint." Emma said as she was thinking of a good way to murder her older brother.

"What is up with people killing other people?" Haylie asked as she continued reading.

"Hey nerd." She heard someone say and sit beside her.

Haylie closed the book, turned around and said, "Shut up, I'm not a nerd!"

"Sure, keep telling yourself that nerd." Mike said.

Haylie smacked him with the book and heard him whine and say, "Ow, what the fuck was that for?"

"For you being an ass." Haylie replied.


	16. Chapter 16

_Next Monday_

"Wow. I _really _bounce back on screen."

Haylie was in Alison's office, discussing what was going on for the evening.

"Yeah—so basically during their match, you'll be the "eye-candy" as the non-WWE fans would like to call you as—and Mike would sometimes be up all in your face for dating someone awesome to a "nerd", and then by the fourth time he does that, Bryan would sneak a win or whatever he would like to do that." Alison said.

"Still, I bounce back form guys on screen, doesn't that make me look like a slut?" Haylie asked.

"No—it makes you someone who goes from dating a loser to dating a "nerd"." Alison said as the Punk Diva tired to leave, but not before Alison said, "Haylie, can I just tell you something?"

"Sure." Haylie replied. "What's up?"

"Well—just to let you know you're in action at Hell in a Cell." Alison said.

"Sweet—against who?" Haylie asked.

"That question should've been rephrased as: 'against _whom'?" _Alison said.

"What does that mean?" Haylie asked.

"Well, basically at Hell in a Cell in a Submission's Count Anywhere match, it's going to be Bryan defending the US Championship against Mike and….._you." _Alison said.

Haylie thought about it for a moment before saying, "Sweet."

"Well, all that the guys know is that they're going to be fighting for the belt against each other, but they don't know that they're going to be fighting for the championship involving you as well." Alison said.

"I'll handle that." Haylie said.

"That's great Trudel, I'll announce it at some point during the night." Alison said.

**.x.**

"So I heard you're basically dating a loser on screen, huh?" Mike asked as he walked up to the Punk Diva and placed his arm on her waist.

"For the last time he is not a loser." Haylie commented for like the billionth time. "When will you realize that?" She asked.

"Never." Mike replied simply.

"Good point." Haylie said. "Now if you excuse me, I gotta get ready for tonight."

"Gotta get ready for your nerd?" Mike asked before having Haylie's shoe whipped at him.

"Fuck off Mizanin." Haylie said before walking towards the locker room totally forgetting about the shoe.

As soon as she was done getting ready, she was in a light green halter top, light green bell bottom jeans and bright green converse shoes. Her blond hair was in a high pony tail with green and pink hair extensions. When she was fixing the black mesh arm warmers, there was a knock on the door. "Come in." Haylie said as she saw Bryan enter the room. "Just to let you know the match is in five."

"Alright good, I just finished getting ready." Haylie said as her and Bryan left the locker room.

**.x.**

"This match is scheduled for one fall, introducing first, accompanied to the ring by Alex Riley, from Cleveland Ohio, The Miz!"

_I Came to Play _started as Miz and Riley made their usual entrance to the squared circle with the boos from the WWE Universe in Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania. When they made it to the ring, the typical Starwars/StarTrek-type music started to play and Bryan and Haylie made their entrance.

"And his opponent, being accompanied to the ring by Haylie Trudel, from Aberdeen Washington, he is the United States Champion, Daniel Bryan!"

As soon as Bryan made it to the ring, the ref signalled for the bell to ring for the match to begin.

**FF to the End**

"You got from this!" Mike shouted at Haylie, pointing to himself. "To _that?" _He shouted, pointing at the "fallen" Daniel Bryan. "You're just a pathetic little slut, you know that right?" Then after that statement, Bryan ended up getting up and putting Mike in the LeBelle Lock on the Awesome One, making Haylie smile like a kid on Christmas morning, clapping and cheering, and really intensifying that when Mike tapped out.

"Here is your winner, Daniel Bryan!"

The ref handed him the US belt and Haylie slid into the ring and raised his hand in victory as double the cheers from the WWE Universe, but that was cut short by Alex and Mike started to attack Bryan for the third time…what the fuck are they turning into? A mini Nexus or something?

And this time, Haylie wasn't going to be a bystander because she Irish-whipped Alex towards a turnbuckle and performed Surgical Free on him, which somehow made him go outside the ring, and as Haylie was straight on the attack for the Parma native, _Single Ladies _by Beyoncé started to play throughout the arena as Alison walked out to the stage saying, "Whoa, why do we have to witness this now? Why not at Hell in a Cell?" The fans were cheering for a little bit—either for what she said, or that she was a hometown girl. "Well, how about this WWE Universe: At Hell in a Cell, we're going to have this match: The Miz taking on the United States Champion Daniel Bryan, who is going to be defending that title against Miz and….." Alison trailed off adding a smirk on her face. "How about we had Bryan's girlfriend Haylie to the mix?" She asked the WWE Universe and the response was: Cheers enough for the roof to be blown off. "Then it's settled, it's going to be Bryan verses Miz verses Haylie for the United States Championship in a Triple Threat….Submissions Count Anywhere match!" Then walked back to backstage.


	17. Chapter 17

"I fucking can't believe this!" Mike exclaimed.

Raw was over and the Awesome couldn't believe what had happened, his girlfriend was in a match with him for his United States Championship….well technically it's Bryan's US belt, but in retrospect, Mike still should have the belt.

"Look—you're girlfriend's in a match with you big whoop, you didn't care about that before." Haylie said, trying not to show her total bitchy side towards Mike.

"That's because we weren't dating back then!" Mike said. "Hell, that's was during the time that if you got injured I wouldn't give a care, now, now it's like…" Mike trailed off, couldn't find a word to say.

"You're gonna be embarrassed when you're girlfriend wins the championship?" Haylie asked.

"No—just afraid about hurting you severely that's all." Mike said, now calm and looking at the ground.

Haylie sighed before saying, "Look, I've been hurting myself ever since I was fucking five years old!" Throwing her arms up in the air, she continued, "Does it look like I give a flying fuck if my boyfriends fucking hurt me?"

"Boyfriends?" Mike asked.

"You a fucking idiot, you're my actual boyfriend while Bryan is my on screen boyfriend, duh." Haylie replied.

"Oh." Mike said, acting like an idiot at this point.

"Yeah, moron." Haylie said. "I swear I don't know how I could deal with you."

"Don't know how you could deal with me?" Mike asked.

"Yeah—this is what you basically do: you talk about yourself, you talk bad about nerds, you insult me every fucking chance you get, you insult my brother _in front _of me, and there are a billion other things that you do that I can't think off the top of my head." Haylie replied.

Mike was silent for a few minutes before asking, "What? What the fuck are you talking about me insulting you?"

Haylie sighed, ran her hand through her hair and replied, "Every chance that you got, you just go right and insult me to no end, which makes me lock myself up in any room and cry myself to fucking sleep."

"What the hell are you talking about slut?" Mike asked.

"See!" Haylie exclaimed, throwing her hands in frustration. "See what the fuck I'm talking about? You just insulted me here and there!"

"Well, here's a few more for ya if you're interested: Are you always this stupid or are you just making a special effort today? Any similarity between you and a human is purely coincidental! Calling you stupid would be an insult to stupid people. Do you ever wonder what life would be like if you'd had enough oxygen at birth? Every girl has the right to be ugly, but you abused the privilege! Have you consider suing your brains for non-support? I bet your mother has a loud bark! I could make a monkey out of you, but why should I take all the credit, and I don't consider you a vulture, I consider you something a vulture would eat." Mike said, throwing any insult that the Punk Diva.

Haylie was silent for a few moments as she felt hot tears roll down her cheeks as she walked to her room, pushing the Parma native in the process, slammed the door, locked it and started to cry. Mike walked up to the door and said, "Haylie, I'm sorry for all of that."

"_Fuck off loser!" _Haylie exclaimed. "_That's like the fifteenth time that you've insulted me, do you think that I would forgive you?" _She asked.

"No." Mike sighed in defeat as he was looking at his shoes. "I'll just go out for some fresh air, text me if you want to forgive me." Then exited the whole hotel room in general. Few moments later, Haylie stopped crying as she got up, exited the room and into the bathroom, turned on the light and saw her puffy red eyes, tear stained cheeks and sad expression on her face. She can't let herself deal with the person that was supposed to love insult her twenty four seven.

There's one way to end all of the pain and torture.


End file.
